


Obnoxious brat

by Saku015



Series: Kuroken Week 2019 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crushes, Denial of Feelings, Established Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Fluff, KuroKen Week, KuroKen Week 2019, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Little Shit, M/M, Pining, Soulmates, Telepathic Bond, Telepathy, YakuLev Week, yakulev week 2014
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23592823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Yaku finds his soulmate. Kuroo interferes. Kenma doesn't agree with it.
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Kuroken Week 2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1455004
Comments: 1
Kudos: 66





	Obnoxious brat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nori_owlette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nori_owlette/gifts).



> Day 5: Soulmates.  
> Day 2: Realization.

Kuroo and Kenma had been soulmates since they were 6. At first, Kenma panicked a little when he heard the indignant voice, because of what he said about the little boy’s hair he had just met, but as years went by, hearing Kuroo in his head became as normal as breathing. They quickly became best friend and started dating in Kenma’s first year at Nekoma High. 

However, this didn’t mean his soulmate wasn’t infuriating at times. The perfect example of that is right now, when Kenma tried to concentrate on what his teacher explained, but heard Kuroo’s constant crackle in the back of his mind. He growled and closed his eyes, preparing to express his discomfort towards the other boy.

 _Kuroo, I’m trying to concentrate here!_ He thought, but instead of apologies, he only got a snort, which made his blood boil.

_Really, Kitten? I am surprised, you haven’t started playing with your PSP yet~_

_If I knew becoming captain would make you this cocky, I’d have opposed to it,_ Kenma said, which cause another laughing fit. _If you don’t finish laughing anytime soon, at least tell me what’s so funny!_

_At morning practice,_ Kuroo started, catching his breath, _ha-have you seen Yakkun’s face?_

Kenma furrowed his brows, trying to remember the practice. The only thing that came to his mind – except his soulmate being captain of course – was the almost 2 meters high new first year. He was too tall for his own good and outright obnoxious with his loudness and high energy level for the early hour. 

However, suddenly a moment came back to him, which he caught from the corner of his eye: Yaku-san’s face twisting into a horrified expression as he glimpsed at the new first year. He didn’t think much of it then, but now Kuroo perked up his interest.

 _Yes, and?_ He asked, trying to sound as passive a possible.

 _I think he and that freaking tall Russian kid are soulmates!_ Kuroo said and because of the tone, Kenma felt his heart falling in the pit of his stomach. _So, I decided to put Yakkun in charge of his training._

To that, Kenma groaned so loud he drawned everyone’s attention on himself – teacher included.


End file.
